pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnificent Order of Nations
|rank= #2 |minimumpower=0 |power=7043.19 |powerstat= |infantry= 3,233,036 |vehicles= 62,574 |aircraft= 0 |navy= 808 |ballistic missiles= 0 |nukes= 0 }} Galt's Gulch was a Pixel Nation's alliance, founded in late October, 2012, and later became the Magnificent Order of Nations in May 2013. Charter Preamble I swear by my life and my love of it, that I will not live for the sake of another man, nor ask another man to live for mine. Article 1: Membership Section I To become a member of MooN, an applicant: * Must have read the Charter. * Must not be in any war. * Must not be in any debts * Must have registered on the forums. Section II Expulsion may occur for a number of reasons such as: * Unauthorized raiding * Continuous disregard of orders from superiors * Aiding the enemy or the enemy of an ally of MooN. Aiding will include giving confidential information. * Attacking a fellow MooN member. * By order of the President. Members who willingly leave the the alliance are expected to let the alliance know in any way possible. Article 2: Responsibilities of Members Alliance members are expected to follow the rules of the alliance as well as any orders given to them by a member of the Government. Activity and participation is encouraged and members who make significant contributions to the alliance will be awarded. MooN members are expected to act with intelligence and respect. We do not suffer fools gladly. Article 3: Government MooN is led by the President and his Cabinet. Each Cabinet member has specific duties they are expected to fulfil to the best of their abilities. The Cabinet is appointed by the President. Members of the Congress, the democratic branch of the Government, are voted in by the membership of MooN. Section I The President is the supreme ruler of the alliance. Each member of the alliance must accept his superiority and must understand that the efforts of the President are directed to the greatness and protection of the alliance. The rest of the government is appointed by President and he has a 30% vote on issues related to banishment, declaration of war, tax rates, development programs and treaties. Should the President resign or be MIA for over two weeks without prior warning, the Vice President will take his Office. The President has the power to remove any member from the Government except for Members of Congress. The President cannot be ousted from power unless there is a 70% vote for his dismissal. Section II The Vice President is the second in command of the alliance. He oversees day to day activities of each respective governmental department and is Speaker of the Senate. In the situation that the Vice President must replace the President, candidates are to be chosen by the membership of the alliance. The new President will then appoint a new Vice President from the list of candidates. The Vice President is in charge of maintaining the Ministries. He has a 20% vote on issues. Section III There are four different Secretariats: * The Secretariat of Foreign Affairs headed by the Secretary of Foreign Affairs. Working under the Secretary of Foreign Affairs are the Ambassadors who are each assigned an alliance to work with. * The Secretariat of Internal Affairs headed by the Secretary of Internal Affairs. Working under the Secretary of Foreign Affairs are the Recruiters, the Moderators and the Tradesmen. * The Secretariat of Commerce headed by the Secretary Commerce. * The Secretariat of Defence headed by the Secretary of Defence. Working under the Secretary of Defence are the Commanders who are each part of the Commander’s Council. Each Secretary is a Member of the Senate and has a vote 10% on all issues. Section IV The Congress is the democratic branch of the government; all appointments to the Congress are made by the membership of the alliance through regular elections. The Congress is tasked with being the voice of the membership in the government, it is the job of the Congress to propose any new laws or changes to the Charter as asked for by the general public of MooN. The Congress is considered a singular entity in the Senate with a 10% vote. Members of Congress cannot be removed from their posts by the President but only through a Senate vote in which 60% are in favour of dismissal. Section V The Senate is a council comprises of all government branches. The Speaker of the Senate is the Vice President who initiates all voting. There are two types of votes; executive and normal. It is up to the Speaker which type of vote will take place for each issue. Normal Votes are votes in which Voting Powers are not put into consideration while Executive Votes are the opposite. Voting Powers are as following; * President; 30% * Vice President; 20% * Each Minister (4) ; 10% * Congress; 10% In the event of a 50-50 tie, the choice of the President is taken. Article 4: WAR Section I MooN will use all weapons available during the time of war. During war, the alliance will organize and coordinate it’s nuclear strikes. This process will be controlled by the Commander’s Council. Section II MooN allows Moderated Raiding. Moderated Raiding is a system which follows the following rules; * You are only allowed to raid a maximum of one nation at a time. * The nation you raid must not be in any alliance. * For every nation you wish to raid, you must complete an application form that needs to be accepted or declined by our Secretary of Defence. * You must use your own funds when you raid and may not ask for assistance of any kind for the duration of your war. * Raiding without authorization is still against the MooN Charter and may result in expulsion. Article 4: Individual Freedoms Individual freedom is an integral part of MooN. Nonetheless, at times of need, MooN members are required to act in unity for the greater good of the alliance. We expect all members to act with respect and intelligence. If any member of the alliance goes well beyond the acceptable interpretation of "freedom of speech", they can be expelled. Common sense and basic decency are expected to be exhibited by all alliance members. Article 5: Amendments and Ratification This Charter is considered a living document. As such, changes may be made by the President and the Senate whenever deemed necessary, with unanimous agreement from the Congress. The Congress may also propose any changes or additions at any time. Upon the ascension of each new President, this document must be re-ratified by the new President and his deputy.